


You Came Back

by anaxnet



Series: Keith Writings [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, it's not shippy but i couldn't find the "keith & original fc" thing so, kEITH DESERVES TO BE HAPPY, keith is probably occ in this but, the grammar is shit probably and i appologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaxnet/pseuds/anaxnet
Summary: Keith deserves to be fuckin happy so here he is happy with my oc fight me





	You Came Back

**Author's Note:**

> Grammar probably sucks and i am sorry but i tried my best.

A gentle laugh fell out of Luna's mouth as Keith launched himself at her, feet moving to make sure neither of them fell. His head found its place in the crook of her neck as her own rested atop his. Arms moved to wrap around him as to keep him close. They both hadn’t seen each other in so long that everything around them simply disappeared. All that mattered was that Keith had his sister back, that Luna finally came back to him.

They both almost didn’t hear the small gasp that came from the others, but Keith simply ignored them, they could wait, hell finding shiro could wait. “Your kinda crushing my lungs Keith ease up a little” her voice spoke gently poking at his side, another small laugh fell out of her mouth when he squirmed against her but cooperated. Lips found their way to his cheek making him push his head further in her neck to hide flushed cheeks, Luna hadn’t kissed his cheek since he was a kid and it was always embarrassing, his arms squeezed her a bit tighter not wanting to let her go. “난 당신이 너무 그리웠”( _i missed you so much_ ) she spoke gently squeezing him before he reluctantly let her go. Keith cleared his throat ignoring the looks the team gave them.

Besides him Luna moved to stand next to him. A smile on her face offering a simple hello as he introduced her to the others. “And who might you be beautiful?” lance spoke up making Keith glare at him, his sister in return simply raises an eyebrow at his flirty comment “Luna, Keith’s older sister _sweetheart_.” Keith could have sworn lance turned a darker shade of red than he was wearing as he gawked at his sister. Laughter filled the room as Luna just smirked in return side-eyeing him to see his response.

* * *

 

Keith let himself smile seeing luna interact with the team, the worries of them not getting along fading quickly. As the others said their goodbyes to her, heading to his own room motioning for his sister to follow. When they arrived luna gave him a look before a gentle smile and nod was directed at him. Getting in the bed second he moved to rest his head on her chest,arms wrapped around her waist, Keith let the beat of her heart lull him to sleep. Luna started combing her fingers through his hair making him let out a sigh. 

Keith had his sister back and together they could try and find shiro, keith thanked whatever gods for allowing him to have her back. 


End file.
